My Demon, My Protector
by dimshit
Summary: "Shirosaki...!" Ichigo mengerang, mata terbelalak. Aizen memerintahkan Shirosaki untuk menjaga calon pengantinnya, ia tidak terima jika sampai ada orang lain yang mengambil miliknya. Shirosaki menurut, tapi... ShiroIchi, AiIchi, Yaoi, AU. ON-HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by Platoniclus Nue**

**A/N: **Helow~ Seperti yang kalian lihat, saya mengeluarkan lagi judul baru. Gomen ne, ga bisa nahan untuk cerita yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini saya main dengan Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo. Bagi kalian yang ga tau, saya selalu memberi nama Shirosaki untuk Hollow Ichigo. Saya sendiri masih ga yakin ini cerita bakalan seberapa panjang, atau ada konflik apa saja, karena itu saya OPEN untuk ide/masukan.

**Pairing: **Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo, Aizen x Ichigo

**Summary:** Sebagai seorang manusia, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milik sang Raja Iblis, Aizen Sousuke. Siapa pun yang mendekati Ichigo hanya akan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri, karena di sisinya ada sesosok iblis yang sudah diperintahkan untuk menjaganya agar tidak _ditandai_ oleh manusia atau makhluk lainnya. Shirosaki melakukan tugasnya itu dengan sangat baik, walau setelah bertahun-tahun bersama sang Berry, pada akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa ia pun menginginkannya.

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy x boy relationship n LEMON, alternate universe, Demon/Angle style, mature content, rape, light bondage, gore, dan... kemungkinan OOC selalu ada. Beware~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

.

.

**My Demon, My Protector**

**Chapter One**

_Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon... tolong..._

Suara yang serak karena terus berteriak, tidak ia pedulikan. Tidak ada yang mendengar, juga tidak ia pedulikan. Karena walau pun manusia tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya, ia yakin para Dewa bisa mendengar jeritannya, permohonannya.

_Tolong! Tolonglah! Kumohon!_

Air mata yang bercucuran deras membasahi wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat begitu sedih. Keningnya berkerut dalam kerutan yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia tampakkan semenjak ayahnya meninggal karena sakit dahulu. Surai oranye-nya yang panjang tersapu ke segala arah, berantakan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya, bahkan ada yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tapi, ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya harus mati, ia hanya ingin bayinya selamat.

Suara bernada tinggi yang sedari tadi terus menggema di dalam ruangan, perlahan mulai berkurang. Dalam kepanikan, ia kembali berteriak. Menggunakan suara femininnya beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Air mata yang terus mengalir, kedua tangan yang terus memeluk perut sendiri, teriakan, jeritan memohon terus keluar dari sela bibirnya yang terbuka lebar, tertuju kepada orang-orang berpakaian hijau-kebiruan dari atas kepala hingga kaki.

Orang-orang yang terus berusaha menariknya kembali ke dunia ini.

Satu di antara mereka, yang menangis, yang wajahnya berkerut paling gelap di antara lainnya, adalah pria yang sangat ia kenal. Sangat ia cintai. Namanya terus terbisik dari mulut yang tertutup oleh masker. Memanggilnya. Meminta dirinya untuk kembali.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia tahu sudah tidak ada harapan untuk dirinya. Benturan yang ia terima di kepalanya terlalu keras untuk bisa ia tahan dalam waktu lama. Ia bersalah. Ia bersalah karena akan meninggalkan pria yang begitu ia cintai itu, tapi tidak akan ia biarkan pria itu seorang diri.

_Komohon! Bayiku! Kumohon tolonglah bayiku!_

Tangan yang menggenggam bahunya, membuatnya berhenti berteriak. Dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak dan basah karena air mata, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan dalam sekejap nafasnya tercekat ketika beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris coklat gelap yang disertai senyum lembut terarah padanya. _Aku bisa membantumu, tapi dengan syarat._ Mendengar apa yang dikatakan, ia tidak lagi mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa entitas tersebut memiliki sepasang sayap hitam mirip dengan sayap kelelawar, dan langsung mencengkeram kuat lengan yang berada di bahunya.

_Apa pun! Apa pun akan kulakukan kalau kau bisa menyelamatkan bayiku! Tolonglah!_

Sepasang iris coklat sang wanita menatap penuh pengharapan kepada sang entitas asing. Keseriusan mengenai bahwa dirinya akan melakukan apa pun terdapat di sana, dan hal itu membuat entitas bersayap kelelawar itu tersenyum. _Very well_. Satu tangan terangkat, semakin lama bisa ia rasakan kegelapan semakin menyelimuti pandangannya.

_Maafkan aku, Isshin. Aku mencintaimu._

Pasrah, ia biarkan kedua kelopak matanya menutup perlahan, sudah tahu bahwa ia telah sampai pada titik akhirnya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah bisikan dari entitas yang berkata akan menolongnya itu, _Anakmu akan menjadi milikku._

XOXOXO

_Ia mendesah saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang nampak memijit ringan dada telanjangnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu basah, seolah banyak saliva yang berkumpul di dalam mulutnya. Dan nampaknya, kenyataannya memang begitu, karena setetes saliva menuruni tepian bibirnya dan membasahi bantal berselimutkan sutra di bawahnya. Ia tidak merasa khawatir entitas di atasnya akan memarahinya karena mengotori barang yang mahal, karena entitas itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membawa alunan getaran pada seluruh tubuhnya._

_Punggungnya tersentak ke atas sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan erangan keluar di antara lidahnya yang terjulur sedikit. Benda lembek dan basah yang terus menjilati pucuk dadanya, terkadang memberikan hisapan serta gigitan, membuatnya menggelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Surai oranye yang tidak menempel ke kulit lantaran peluh, ikut bergerak dan beberapa semakin menutupi kedua iris coklat madu yang berkilat kuat akan nafsu syahwat._

_Jemari-jemarinya ia gerakkan di antara helaian surai lawan, menjambak pelan hingga kedua telinganya bisa menangkap geraman ringan. Ia mendesis ketika kejantanannya yang menegang semakin tertekan di antara perutnya, bergesekkan dengan milik entitas di atasnya._

_Terlalu banyak._

_Terlalu kuat._

_Padahal mereka belum sampai pada 'menu utama', tetapi bisa ia rasakan kalau hasratnya sudah mendekati puncak. Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali tersentak, dan dalam satu gesekan lagi, ia menjerit bersamaan dengan keluarnya bukti dari kegiatan mereka yang intens. Tubuhnya gemetar, nafasnya yang terengah kemudian kembali tertahan ketika menyadari bahwa milik lawannya masih keras di bawah sana._

_Kembali ia membuka kedua matanya, menatap entitas di atasnya yang kini sudah menegakkan tubuh dan membawa kedua kakinya untuk bersandaran pada dua pundak yang kokoh. Desakan ringan di lapisan luar rectumnya, kembali membuat tubuhnya bergetar dalam antisipasi. _Excited_. Coklat gelap beradu pandang dengan coklat madu, "_Mine_." Suara yang begitu lembut, posesif, terdengar mengalun memanjakan kedua pendengarannya._

_Dan tekanan di pangkal tubuhnya menguat, sampai melewati batas otot lapisan pertama._

_"M-_My_ lor—aaanghhh!"_

**XxxxxxxX**

Tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, Kurosaki Ichigo melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Nafasnya yang memburu terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga. Menggenggam erat selimutnya, ia kemudian mengerang, lalu mengacak-acak surai oranye-nya. Ia mematikan suara berisik alarm yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, dan meregangkan tubuh sembari menguap lebar.

Puas dengan hasil peregangan ototnya, Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia mengerang ketika benaknya dengan jelas kembali mengingat mimpi yang belakangan ini sering sekali menghantuinya kala tidur. Awalnya, ketika pertama bermimpi begitu, ia hanya berpikiran bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi basah biasa yang dulu beberapa kali ia impikan semenjak usianya menginjak remaja. Tapi, ia pun menjadi kepikiran karena walau pun pada awalnya dalam mimpinya ia melakukannya bersama seorang wanita, semenjak usianya menginjak 17 tahun beberapa bulan lalu, yang ia impikan lawannya selalu saja pria.

Walau tidak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajahnya, tetapi ukuran tubuh, bentuk tubuh, dan benda yang menggantung di antara selangkangan lawannya itu membuktikan bahwa sang lawan memang jelas seorang pria.

Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ia memimpikannya dengan sangat sering, seminggu bisa sampai empat atau lima kali, dan ia yakin lawannya pun terus merupakan orang yang sama, Ichigo jadi semakin meragukan seksualitasnya. Kalau dulu ia bisa mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dirinya itu _straight_, sekarang ia pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab, atau sekedar memutar bola mata saja demi menyembunyikan kegugupannya untuk menjawab.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, dalam mimpinya itu ia bahkan sampai memanggil lawannya itu dengan sebutan "_My lord_". Rasanya seperti menonton film porno zaman kerajaan saja.

Wajah Ichigo langsung merona ketika menyadari jalan pikirannya sendiri, _padahal ia selalu nampak sebagai seorang remaja polos yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai seks._ Ichigo meringis saat secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh bagian selangkangannya yang terasa begitu sempit di balik boxer yang dikenakannya.

Inilah alasan lain yang membuatnya beranggapan bahwa mimpinya itu mengganggu.

Karena ia bisa merasakan panasnya kegiatan yang ia lakukan di alam bawah sadarnya itu.

"Ssshh..." Ragu-ragu, tangannya masuk ke sela-sela celana boxernya dan menggenggam kejantanannya yang saat itu sudah meneteskan _precum_ di puncaknya. Menarik nafas melalui sela-sela giginya, Ichigo kembali memejamkan mata dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya... tepat dengan waktu pintunya didobrak hingga terbuka lebar.

"IIICHIGOOOOOOO! WAKTUNYA BANGUN ATAU KAU—"

Ichigo melotot, Isshin mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Pandangan arah kedua iris gelap sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki langsung tertuju ke celana sang anak remaja. Wajah Ichigo memucat, sementara Isshin mengerutkan alis dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, "WAAAAHH! ANAK LAKI-LAKIKU SATU-SATUNYA TIDAK PUNYA SESEORANG YANG BISA MEMBANTUNYA MASTURBASI!" Isshin berteriak sambil berlari keluar kamar. Kedua mata sang pria banjir oleh air mata ketika mengadu pada poster istrinya yang terbentang besar di ruang keluarga.

Mendengar rengekan keras dari sang ayah, Ichigo bisa merasakan denyut kekesalan mencuat di dahinya. Wajahnya langsung merah karena rasa malu dan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"BERISIIIIIIIKKK! AYAH MACAM APA KAMU MENGGEMBAR-GEMBORKAN HAL PRIBADI MILIK ANAK SENDIRI?"

Bahkan dari radius satu kilometer pun, orang-orang masih bisa mendengar teriakan putra sulung Kurosaki itu.

XOXOXO

Suara tawa nyaring memenuhi ruang loker Karakura _High School_, dan membuat beberapa murid memandang bingung ke arah di mana suara itu berasal. Beberapa di antara mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman di sebelahnya ketika menangkap murid senior bersurai merah menyala-lah yang menjadi ternyata sumbernya. "Argh! _For Gods sake_, hentikan tawamu itu, Renji!" Membanting keras pintu lokernya sendiri, Ichigo kemudian menyarangkan tendangan ke arah teman sekelasnya yang terus tertawa semenjak menjemputnya di rumah tadi. Renji yang berhasil menghindar dengan baik, membuat Ichigo semakin menggeram kesal.

"Aw, _dude_. Jangan timpalkan kekesalanmu itu padaku. Bukan aku lho yang teriak-teriak kalau kamu pagi ini masturbasi sendirian."

Belum sempat wajah Ichigo memerah karena penghinaan temannya sendiri, Renji sudah mengambil seribu langkah, jadi ia tidak harus menjadi korban ketika Ichigo meraung dalam kemarahan dan menghajar lokernya hingga penyok di sana-sini. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Walau pun sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu, karena tanpa pandangan itu pun, murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di luar kelas, sudah pasti akan menghindari atau menganggapnya tidak ada jika ia lewat di dekat mereka.

Hal itu karena warna rambut, dan rutinitas sampingannya di sekolah.

_Yeah_, ia tidak akan mengelak jika ada orang yang menunjuknya sebagai berandalan, atau preman sekolah. Ia tidak merasa risih dengan rumor itu meski pun sebagian besar perkelahian melibatkan dirinya bukanlah ia yang memulainya. Yang penting, orang-orang itu meninggalkannya sendiri, dan tidak mengganggunya.

Lagipula, kelihatannya beberapa guru tidak peduli mengenai rumor itu selama ia masih bisa terus mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata.

Yep. Selama dirinya tidak bodoh, maka nilai dan jaminan kelulusannya tidak akan _mampet_.

"I~chi~go~!"

Karena pagi itu Ichigo sudah terlanjur _bete_, dengan sengaja ia menutup pintu kelasnya hingga suara benturan keras terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Ichigo membiarkan seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya ketika mendengar suara rintihan Keigo dari balik pintu. Teman berambut coklatnya yang sembrono itu memang hanya berguna di saat seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, sebelum langkahnya sampai di mejanya sendiri, lengan kanan Ichigo ditarik. Ia menggeram, menyadari siapa pelakunya.

"Ichigo, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk pr matematika yang kemarin ini!"

Kuchiki Rukia adalah gadis yang berukuran kecil. Banyak yang memanggilnya kerdil atau _kontet_, atau bahkan kurcaci. Tapi, nampaknya ukuran tubuhnya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena dengan ukuran sekecil itu, Rukia masih sanggup mendorong dan menarik Ichigo ke mana pun ia suka.

"Kenapa kamu tidak minta bantuan Ishida saja sih?" Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi.

"Minta tolong padanya itu bersyarat. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menjadi model fashion lolitanya." Mendengus, Rukia lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Ichigo yang sudah mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Remaja bersurai oranye itu memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat lembaran jawaban milik Rukia masih kosong.

_Heh. Sudah ia duga_.

Mengeluarkan pensilnya, Ichigo pun mulai menjabarkan kepada Rukia mengenai langkah-langkah yang harus diambil untuk menyelesaikan beberapa persamaan yang ada. Ia memang tidak sepintar Ishida dalam urusan berhitung dan matematika, tapi masih lebih baik dari gadis kerdil di sebelahnya itu. Dan masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi sampai kelas benar-benar dimulai, jadi ia masih punya banyak waktu. Lebih baik begini, daripada tertidur lagi di mejanya dan dibangunkan dengan lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang dilempar oleh guru tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Belum sampai lima menit ia mengajari Rukia, Inoue Orihime pun bergabung dengan keduanya. Mengambil tempat duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Rukia dan tersenyum gugup sambil menunjukkan lembar jawabannya yang juga masih kosong. Ichigo menghela nafas, kembali ia ulang penjelasan yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada Rukia, kali ini kepada Orihime. Selama menjelaskan, ia tidak menyadari kalau kedua gadis itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam yang menimbulkan percikan api di tengahnya. Baru ketika Ichigo merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya hingga membuat tengkuknya meremang, ia berhenti setelah menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk mulai mengerjakan sesuai instruksinya.

Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kedua iris coklat madu Ichigo bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris biru tajam. Ia mengerutkan dahi, menyadari kalau sepasang iris biru tersebut berkaitan dengan murid baru yang bergabung ke kelasnya tidak sampai dua minggu yang lalu. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Remaja yang secara ajaib memiliki surai biru alami, yang membuat Ichigo terus memandang ke arah sang murid baru di hari pertamanya datang.

Bukan berarti Ichigo hendak mengejek. _Mana mungkin ia akan mengejek warna biru kalau warna rambutnya sendiri saja sudah oranye_. Ia hanya penasaran, apakah rambut biru itu selembut kelihatannya atau tidak. Karena warna biru yang menempel di kepala remaja yang katanya berasal dari Jerman itu selalu mengingatkannya pada warna langit ketika cerah. Hanya saja, dengan segera pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh ketika ia pertama kali beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris yang tidak kalah birunya dengan rambutnya.

Jika rambut Grimmjow merupakan warna langit, maka kedua iris remaja itu bagaikan dasar terdalam dari lautan. Begitu tenang, sekaligus membahayakan karena tidak jelas seberapa dalam adanya. Hanya dengan memandang saja, Ichigo merasa dirinya akan benar-benar tenggelam dan kemudian mati kehabisan udara. Karenanya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Ichigo langsung mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke lembar jawaban milik Rukia dan Orihime yang sudah mulai terisi.

Walau tidak pernah ia akui secara terang-terangan, tatapan mata Grimmjow sering kali membuatnya was-was. Tidak nyaman. Rasanya bagaikan menjadi makhluk hidup paling rendah yang ada di dunia. Saking besarnya aura intimidasi yang Grimmjow perlihatkan melalui kedua iris biru gelapnya tersebut.

Makanya, semenjak saat pertama itu, Ichigo selalu menghindari bertatapan mata dengan sang Jerman.

"Ichigo~~! Aku juga minta tolong pr-ku~!"

Dengan mudahnya, Ichigo melayangkan kepalan tangannya hingga tepat mengenai wajah Keigo. Membuat remaja yang—entah apa alasannya—selalu menempel padanya itu terguling-guling di lantai kelas sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa perih. Malangnya Keigo, tapi tidak ada seorang pun murid yang peduli padanya, apalagi memberikan pertolongan.

Mizuiro sendiri pun masih terus _sibuk_ dengan ponselnya.

XOXOXO

"Hei, kamu sudah dengar? Katanya sudah 2 hari anak dari kelas 3-4 tidak pulang."

"Oh, yang namanya Kunimoto Daichi itu? Kudengar katanya ia mencoba mendekati Kurosaki beberapa hari sebelumnya."

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan bernasib serupa dengan Kaya?"

"Aku bingung. Kenapa sih masih ada saja yang mendekati Kurosaki? Padahal sudah pasti siapa pun yang mendekatinya, kalau tidak menghilang, ya... mati."

"Katanya sih ini semacam kutukan. Karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa mematikan orang seperti itu."

"Aku dengar katanya seperti yang dicabik-cabik binatang ya?"

"Kurosaki memang cowok yang menarik, tapi kalau dikutuk begitu..."

Renji menggeram rendah memandang dengan kedua iris yang berkilat penuh amarah ke arah sekumpulan murid yang berkerumun di salah satu sudut kantin. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan keinginan untuk menerjang para murid yang sudah seenaknya menggosipkan sahabat karibnya. Gara-gara sekumpulan murid semacam mereka itulah, Ichigo sering kali terlibat masalah. Entah itu dengan polisi yang mendatanginya untuk meminta keterangan akan kasus yang seharusnya tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, para berandalan yang mencegatnya di jalan hanya untuk mengolok-olok dirinya sebagai orang yang dikutuk, atau orang-orang yang jadi menjauhinya hanya karena takut.

Bahkan Tatsuki yang merupakan teman sedari kecil Ichigo pun sudah menjaga jarak. Hanya tinggal Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, Ishida, Mizuiro, dan Keigo yang terus berada di sebelah sang remaja bersurai oranye.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Telinganya yang sudah kebal dengan berbagai gosip yang dilimpahkan padanya, kadang rasanya gatal juga untuk melemparkan menu makan siangnya jika murid lain mulai kembali menggosipkannya secara terang-terangan di waktu istirahat siang. Entah sampai kapan gosip itu akan terus menjadi berita hangat. Padahal beberapa temannya yang tersisa di sini masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat.

_Yeah_, selama mereka tidak mendekatinya dalam konteks seksual.

Benar. Jika ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Mereka yang menghilang atau ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa setelah mendekatinya, adalah mereka yang 'memaksa'nya sebesar apa pun ia menolak. Laki-laki, maupun perempuan. Tapi, bukan berarti juga jika ia tidak menolak, maka mereka akan tetap hidup. Karena orang yang pernah ia sukai, dan menyukainya balik pun, tetap saja tidak selamat dari kutukan yang katanya menimpa dirinya.

Semenjak saat itu, Ichigo sudah menyerah untuk bisa terpikat pada orang lain.

"Aku sudah selesai. Duluan ya."

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Ichigo melempar pandangan ke arah Rukia yang hendak berdiri menyusulnya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidak mengikuti. Ia pun tersenyum kecil ketika Rukia menurut, dan tidak memaksakan kehendak.

Bagaimana pun, ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

Dan ketika ia bilang sendirian, hal pertama yang terbayang olehnya adalah atap sekolah. Tapi, sebelumnya ia membutuhkan sedikit penyegaran, maka ia pun mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi siswa. Betapa berterima kasihnya ia ketika mendapati kamar mandi itu kosong. Setelah buang air kecil di salah satu _stall_ yang ada, Ichigo pun membasuh wajahnya dengan air di wastafel. Tangannya yang meraba-raba mencari tissue yang sering kali tersedia untuk mengelap wajahnya, secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan lain yang kemudian membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Tangan yang mengulurkan tissue ke arahnya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan saat sepasang iris coklat madunya kembali beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris biru gelap untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Ichigo membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak sekali pun ia mendengar derikan pintu yang terbuka, atau pun suara langkah kaki yang mendekat sebelumnya, tetapi di hadapannya sekarang berdiri Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yang karena perbedaan tinggi badan, memandang rendah ke arahnya.

Berdetik-detik, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara, hanya saling memandang. Bahkan Ichigo sampai merasa kalau dirinya sendiri lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ia tahu kalau sepasang iris biru itu begitu mempengaruhi dirinya, membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan, tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan, membuatnya tidak mau memandang ke arah lain. Seolah takut jika ia berkedip atau mengalihkan pandangan, maka warna biru itu sudah tidak akan ada lagi di sana untuk mempesonanya.

Ini pertama kalinya sepasang iris biru begitu sanggup mengacak-acak isi hatinya. Padahal warna itu bukanlah warna yang langka untuk iris mata. Di luar Jepang sana, ia bahkan yakin ada sangat banyak iris biru lainnya bertebaran. Tapi, ia juga yakin, kalau tidak akan ada iris biru yang begitu tajam, begitu dalam, begitu animalistik, lebih daripada milik Grimmjow.

"T-_Thanks_."

Ingin rasanya Ichigo bersorak riuh karena akhirnya bisa lepas dari lamunannya sendiri. Tapi ia tahan karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat memalukan. Ia terima tissue dari tangan Grimmjow dan mengelap wajahnya sendiri, sementara murid bersurai biru itu melangkah mendekati salah satu _stall_. Suara risleting yang diturunkan membuat nafas Ichigo tercekat. Ia baru menyadari kalau wajahnya begitu merah ketika memandang ke arah cermin, dan semakin merah saat kedua pendengarannya menangkap suara cucuran air yang ia tahu dengan pasti apa.

Menelan ludah, Ichigo pun langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi setelah sempat membuang tissue ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

_Fuck_.

_Kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan begitu cepat?_

XOXOXO

Pintu kamar mandi kembali berderit. Suara langkah yang berat, namun juga ringan, terdengar di dalam ruangan yang berdindingkan porselin itu. Figur bertubuh tinggi dengan surai coklat bergelombang yang panjangnya sepundak, berdiri tepat di sebelah Grimmjow yang tengah mengancingkan kembali celananya.

"Kau pikir itu dia?" Suara yang berat dengan rasa kantuk terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan yang sepi, bersamaan dengan suara air keran yang mengucur.

Grimmjow menggerung pelan, tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada dirinya itu. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan tissue dan membenarkan posisi rambutnya yang di-_gel_ sambil melihat ke arah cermin yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Siulan keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya tepat dengan figur yang kemudian muncul di sebelahnya, juga mencuci tangan.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang."

Seringai lebar yang kemudian tercetak di wajah remaja bersurai biru itu membuat figur bersurai coklat disebelahnya menghela nafas, mendadak merasakan kantuk lagi, makanya ia pun menguap.

"_Fuck yeah_! Aku sudah bisa merasakan reiatsu makhluk itu walau samar. Tapi, aku masih butuh bukti." Ia merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sana. Mengambil sebatang nikotin dan menyalakannya dengan api kecil yang mendadak muncul di ujung telunjuknya, setelah menyematkan batangan nikotin itu di mulutnya. "_Want some_, Starrk?" Grimmjow menyodorkan sebungkus rokok lainnya ke arah Starrk yang memandangnya dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"_Yeah_, butuh sesuatu agar tidak tertidur lagi di kelas nanti."

XOXOXO

"_Well... Well... Well..._ Bukankah ini Kurosaki yang belakangan menjadi _hot topic_ di sekolah?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alis dengan berat. Kedua matanya memicing, sementara geraman tidak senang keluar dari sela-sela giginya yang menggeretak, memandang ke arah sekumpulan lelaki yang kini mulai melingkarinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Aota?" tanyanya disela-sela geramannya.

Aota, yang merupakan pemimpin dari gerombolan, menengadahkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Padahal ia sudah sengaja mengambil rute yang paling dekat menuju rumahnya karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tidak pernah ia sangka kalau di tengah perjalanan, sudah ada orang yang siap menyambutnya begini sementara ia yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai rute yang terkadang ia ambil ini.

"_Well_, seperti yang kamu lihat, kami di sini untuk membayar hutang kami, Kurosaki." Aota menyeringai, dan tanpa aba-aba ketujuh orang yang bersamanya itu maju secara bersamaan, siap menyarangkan pukulan pada Ichigo. Satu di antara mereka menarik kerah jas seragam Ichigo sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada tas, Ichigo memutar tubuhnya dan menyarangkan tendangan tepat mengenai dagu lawannya.

Tahu dirinya tidak akan diberikan waktu untuk bernafas, Ichigo segera menghindari pukulan yang terarahkan berikutnya. Tapi, nampaknya penghindarannya itu membuat peluang terbuka bagi lawan lainnya untuk menendangnya tepat di pinggang. Meringis, Ichigo terpaksa mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, sebelum kemudian mengayunkan tinju yang mengenai wajah lawannya. Untuk beberapa waktu pertama, Ichigo masih lebih daripada sanggup untuk mengatasi posisinya. Tetapi, sekuat apa pun ia dalam perkelahian jalanan, tetap saja satu melawan delapan tetaplah bukan angka yang menguntungkannya. Apalagi saat ini dirinya berada di tempat terbuka di mana lawan-lawannya bisa menyerang dari segala arah sekaligus.

Nafasnya semakin terasa berat karena gumpalan darah mulai menyumbat tenggorokannya. Wajah dan tubuhnya mulai berdenyut sakit di berbagai sisi akibat beragam hantaman yang sempat mengenainya. Satu pukulan menyamping yang mengenai rahang kirinya, membuat keseimbangan Ichigo goyah dan ia perlahan tersungkur. Tapi, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, Aota melayangkan pemukul kasti yang dibawanya, memukul Ichigo tepat di kepala dengan keras.

Bintik hitam mulai merajai penglihatannya ketika akhirnya Ichigo terjerembab di tanah. Pendengarannya yang berdenging samar-samar mendengar suara tawa Aota berubah menjadi jeritan yang melengking tinggi, dan pandangannya yang semakin menggelap menangkap sepasang sayap hitam serta iris emas yang nampak menyeringai ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Shirosaki_ at yer service again_, Aibou~"

.

.

**TBC**

**Review? Kalau saya mendapatkan banyak respon positif, pasti akan saya lanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi, kalau ternyata negatif, buat apa dilanjutkan. Ya gak? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Saya senang banget karena Nue (yg merikues cerita ini) bilang kalau dia suka ceritanya. Semoga untuk seterusnya ya, hun ^^ Saya usahakan cerita ini akan terus menarik. Mudah2an. Amin. Mengenai yang penasaran dengan Grimmjow, kalian bisa tahu nanti kok ;) Dan bagi yang udah tau, _keep your mouth shut mmkaaay~?_ Daaaan... Selamat datang untuk **kyub No yokou-chan**! ^_^)/ Saya juga suka kalo Ichi udah jadi rebutan para seme. Muahaha... Makanya, jangan heran kalo ngedadak di beberapa cerita saya muncul harem *plak*

Oke, kayaknya cukup segitu aja saya ramblingnya, udah kepanjangan *swt* Sebaiknya sekarang saya duduk manis, dan menantikan dgn hati berdebar mengenai tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini ;)

**Thank you for the reviewers: **_Platoniclus Nue / iztha dark neko / astia aoi / Aoi LawLight / ndoek / rumput langit / Chibi Dan / Zanpaku nee / D / Pichachan / kyub No yokou-chan / Aoi Namikaze / GrimmIchiLoverz / katskrom / Ryuu _dan kepada yang lainnya yang sudah menambah cerita ini ke daftar alert dan fave kalian~ Cinta deh~

**Warning: **Yaoi, boy x boy relationship n LEMON, alternate universe, Demon/Angle style, mature content, rape, light bondage, gore, dan... kemungkinan OOC selalu ada. Beware~

_**p.s Paragraf yang dicetak miring (italics) merupakan isi dari mimpi Ichigo, dialog yg dicetak miring (italics) dan di-bold merupakan suara yg menggema di kepala Ichigo**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

.

.

**Chapter Two**

Ketika berada di alam mimpi, ia yakin benaknya tidak akan pernah mampu berpikir. Tapi sekarang rasanya ia bisa berpikir cukup jauh. Dari balik kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan penglihatannya yang agak buram akibat bulu mata keoranyean yang juga menutupi, kedua iris coklatnya mengintip. Pandangan yang hanya tertuju kepada satu tujuan, keterpanaan, tidak sanggup ia berpaling.

Warna putih keperakan yang mendominasi, yang kemudian diselimuti hitam yang menggelepak... sayap. Ini memang mimpi. Di dunia ini, dunia nyata, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang hidup memiliki sayap hitam bagaikan sayap kelelawar, namun lebih indah, lebih kokoh, mengikuti irama gerakan yang diberikan oleh tubuh yang menopang. Kulit yang begitu putih—bukan putih albino—melainkan seputih porselain. Licin, dan memiliki bayang keabuan yang bukan hanya menimbulkan kesan ngeri bagai warna mayat hidup, tetapi juga kesejukan yang begitu dicari ketika bumi menduduki musim panas.

Warna salju yang dirindukan dan memiliki banyak kenangan.

"Istirahatlah, Aibou. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

Jemari dengan kuku-kuku berwarna hitam membelai lembut kepalanya, memberikan ketenangan yang rasanya pernah ia terima sebelumnya. Membuatnya merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang tidak ia ketahui pangkal ujungnya.

Benar. Apa yang tengah dilihatnya kini ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang memiliki suara sedingin dan sedistorsi dari suara yang kini tengah membelai gendang telinganya. Bagaikan orang yang berbicara di dalam air. Sulit untuk dilupakan, dan hanya satu kata saja sudah sanggup membuatnya terus mengingat.

Padahal rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah menghilang, tetapi kelopak matanya masih terasa begitu berat. Tidak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Ia biarkan kelopak matanya menutup, memutus pandangannya yang tengah mencari wajah seseorang yang—_dalam skenario mimpinya_—menolong dirinya.

Ada satu hal yang terpatri di hatinya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Kedua iris emas dikelilingi _sclera _hitam menatap balik ke arahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, merinding dalam konteks yang... berani ia katakan—vulgar. Ia yakin dirinya merintih sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

_For God's sake, Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah merintih_.

XOXOXO

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika kesadaran perlahan-lahan mulai menyelimutinya adalah mengendus. Harum kopi panas yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mesin menyerang indera penciumannya dan cukup menggelitik. Mengerang, Ichigo berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tidak mau menurut, masih ingin terus terpejam tetapi pergerakan dan suara langkah yang beradu dengan lantai kayu yang berada tidak begitu jauh darinya membuatnya ingin membuka kedua matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat suara-suara itu.

Menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggosok kedua matanya, Ichigo membeku. Bisa ia rasakan ada sesuatu yang mengurung tubuhnya, dan ia yakin sesuatu itu bukanlah tali... tetapi sesuatu yang lebih membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

_Kami-sama... Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia terlibat dalam skenario tipikal orang mabuk semacam itu sekarang_.

Was-was Ichigo membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan bisa ia rasakan nafasnya tercekat ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh seseorang—lebih tepatnya dada telanjang seorang pria. _Ya. Pasti pria, karena payudaranya kempes_. Dan sekarang ia ketahui kalau 'sesuatu' yang mengurung tubuhnya itu adalah dua tangan yang panjang, yang melingkari tubuhnya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, menganggapnya guling—jika kaki yang melingkar di atas tubuhnya itu pun merupakan sebuah indikasi khusus.

Dahi berkerut akan pikirannya yang terakhir itu, Ichigo yang tadinya berniat menghela nafas lega karena ia masih mengenakan bajunya dengan lengkap, menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan siapa pun pria yang tengah mendekapnya itu. Hembusan nafas ia keluarkan dengan kesal ketika apa yang dilakukannya itu hanya membuat dekapan di sekeliling tubuhnya mengencang, dan pria yang mendekapnya itu nampak menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kemudian kembali mendengkur.

Langkah kaki yang sempat membangunkannya sebelum ini bisa ia dengarkan semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan tanpa menengok, bisa ia rasakan kehadiran seseorang lainnya di belakangnya. Tidak berani menengok, Ichigo hanya bisa diam membatu pada posisi berbaringnya dan hanya membelalakkan mata ketika sebuah kaki menendang tubuh pria di hadapannya sampai menjengkang jatuh dari ranjang.

Di tengah kekagetannya, Ichigo melihat bagaimana pria yang sebelumnya ini tidur sambil mendekapnya itu bangun sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengangkat bahu, lalu mengorok kembali di lantai. Seolah barusan ia tidak ditendang secara kasar dari atas ranjang.

Satu yang membuat Ichigo terperangah, adalah perasaan bahwa ia pernah melihat pria bersurai coklat sebahu itu sebelumnya.

"Kurasa Starrk menganggapmu seperti Lily kalau sampai memelukmu begitu."

Bersamaan dengan ranjang yang berderik karena beban bertambah, Ichigo tersentak kaget. Bisa ia rasakan kalau kedua matanya saat ini membulat lebar, dan dalam sekejap kedua telapak tangannya basah karena keringat dingin. _Tidak mungkin_. Tapi, suara itu adalah suara yang sudah tertanam begitu dalam di dalam diri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya begitu saja, walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mendengarnya. Suara yang kasar dan berat dengan aksen serak, tetapi juga sekaligus dalam menembus kulit, menghujam tulang-belulangnya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Membuatnya bertingkah memalukan, bagaikan tikus yang terpojok, hanya bisa gemetar di sudut ruangan.

_Jangan menoleh._

_Jangan menoleh..._

"Kopi?"

Hangat di pipinya bisa ia tebak merupakan hangat yang berasal dari gelas yang berisi kopi di dalamnya. Aroma biji kopi yang masih begitu segar tanpa disadari membuat perutnya berbunyi, mengheningkan ruangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ledakan sebuah tawa menggema dan membuat wajah Ichigo bersemu merah. "Urusai...!" desisnya lemah. Ia merasa begitu malu karena tanpa disadari, perutnya itu sudah merusak suasana yang sempat terbangun sebelum ini. Suasana di mana kepalanya terasa begitu pening, sekaligus ringan.

Dengan kata lain, bukan suasana yang tidak ia sukai juga, walau cukup ia hindari selama beberapa waktu ini.

"_I get it. I get it..._" kekehan, "Makan dulu, baru kopi." Ranjang kembali berderik. Beban tambahan yang sebelumnya ada, kini berkurang diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, meninggalkan Ichigo dalam pikirannya sendiri. Menyisakan aroma harum kopi di dalam ruangan yang berasal dari segelas kopi hangat yang kini diletakkan di sebuah meja kecil yang berada tepat di samping ranjang.

Yakin tidak adanya lagi kehadiran sosok lain—kecuali pria yang tengah mendengkur pulas di atas lantai sana, perlahan Ichigo menggerakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar sebelum kemudian mendesah ringan. "_Fuck_!" merutuk pelan, ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Sudah ia duga kalau ia kini berada di dalam ruangan yang tidak ia kenali. Mungkin merupakan kamar milik pria yang kini tertidur di lantai, atau milik...

Gerakkan kedua bola mata coklat Ichigo terhenti pada sebuah titik di atas permukaan ranjang yang seprainya agak tergulung, pertanda bahwa seseorang baru saja duduk di sana.

Ragu-ragu Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya secara ringan pada bagian permukaan seprai tersebut, lalu kemudian menghela nafas merasakan sisa kehangatan di sana. _Hahh... Memang apa yang ia harap untuk dirasakan? Rasa dingin yang membuktikan kalau Grimmjow itu bukan manusia?_ Apa boleh buat jika pemikiran semacam itu berkelebat di benaknya, karena setiap kali menatap lurus kepada kedua iris biru tajam Grimmjow, Ichigo selalu merasa bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah manusia. Kesannya terlalu... _surreal_.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin menyentuhnya, bukankah lebih baik menyentuhnya secara langsung?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di dalam ruangan yang hening membuat Ichigo terlonjak dan menjeritkan "Eep!" karena kaget. Dengan wajah berwarna merah sesuai dengan ejekan beberapa orang kepadanya selama ini, Ichigo memalingkan wajah dan menatap dengan dahi berkerut ke arah Starrk yang bangun dari lantai, mengambil posisi duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku tidak bisa menilai orang dengan baik, aku akan mengira kalau kau menyukai Grimmjow." Starrk bergerak dari posisinya hingga tubuh belakangnya bersandaran pada _headboard_ ranjang. Secara tidak sengaja posisinya itu jadi menunjukkan dengan jelas segala lekuk tubuh yang ada pada bagian torsonya pada Ichigo yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap dengan iri.

_Ugh. Seberapa pun seringnya ia mengangkat beban, rasanya tubuhnya tidak pernah terbentuk sampai seperti itu._

_Sepertinya lebih beruntung menjadi _bukan_ orang Jepang ya?_

_Iya 'kan? Namanya saja "Starrk", itu bukan nama orang Jepang. Begitu juga dengan Grimmjow..._

"Lihat. Kau memikirkannya lagi 'kan?"

Sontak mengembalikan pandangan ke arah sepasang iris keabuan milik Starrk, Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Grimmjow. Kelihatannya kau sering sekali memikirkan dia, Kurosaki." sahut Starrk enteng dengan menaikkan sedikit satu alisnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kalau aku tidak tahu dengan benar, aku akan mengira kau memiliki hati padanya."

Tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang melukis wajahnya, Ichigo merutuk dan mengambil segelas kopi yang mulai mendingin dari atas meja kecil, menenggaknya sekaligus hingga ampasnya. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "_Tsk_. Apa itu? Kau mengatakannya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku saja!" Termanggu sesaat, Ichigo yang sempat mengalihkan perhatian dari Starrk, kini mengembalikan arah pandangnya pada sang pria karena menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu... Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" _Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Grimmjow bercerita mengenai dirinya kepada Starrk?_

_... Iya. Tidak mungkin ah_.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling memandang, dan ketika Starrk menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, Ichigo kembali mengerutkan dahi. "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar terlalu fokus terhadap Grimmjow. Aku duduk tepat di belakangnya lho."

Kedua alis terangkat tinggi sementara mulutnya terbuka, Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Starrk dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. Berkali-kali mulutnya bergerak nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya tidak kunjung keluar. _Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?_ Starrk datang ke Karakura _High School_ pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan Grimmjow. Murid baru yang di hari pertama langsung masuk catatan khusus para guru karena selalu tertidur ketika jam pelajaran, saat istirahat... pokoknya selama di sekolah, yang Starrk lakukan hanya tidur. Baru bangun ketika lapar atau merasa ingin ke toilet. Banyak orang menduga kalau pemuda bersurai coklat sebahu itu memiliki narkolepsi.

Dan ketika kata "narkolepsi" itu hinggap di benak Ichigo, kedua iris coklatnya menangkap Starrk kembali memejamkan mata, dan kedua telinganya mendengar suara dengkuran panjang.

Starrk kembali pulas tertidur.

Padahal tidak sampai semenit lalu ia masih berbicara.

Mendengus, Ichigo meraih ponsel yang biasanya ia letakkan di saku celana seragamnya—atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan, karena ketika memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo menyadari kalau celana seragamnya sudah berubah menjadi celana bahan yang panjangnya selutut, mirip dengan celana basket. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu sontak meraih baju yang dikenakannya, yang juga berubah menjadi t-shirt yang tidak ia kenali dan berukuran terlalu besar di tubuhnya.

_What the—?_

"Aku mengganti bajumu karena kotor oleh tanah dan terdapat beberapa noda darah."

"Eh?" Mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang barusan menatap ke arah t-shirt yang dikenakannya, Ichigo melihat Grimmjow berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah piring dan segelas air mineral. Piring dan gelas itu diletakkan kembali di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang, bersebelahan dengan gelas kopi yang kini sudah kosong.

"Kalau kau bingung dengan keberadaan seragammu, sekarang ini sedang ada di dalam pengering. Sekitar 30-40 menit lagi akan kering total." lanjut Grimmjow sambil menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah luar kamar, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku dan Starrk menemukanmu tergeletak di sebuah gang dalam keadaan pakaian yang kotor. Kupikir kau habis berkelahi atau baru saja kecelakaan, tapi..." Menghentikan kata-katanya selama beberapa waktu, Grimmjow menggerakkan kedua iris birunya ke arah tubuh Ichigo yang tidak tertutup kain pakaian.

Menyadari arah tatapan Grimmjow, Ichigo menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Remaja bersurai oranye itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah makanan di atas piring yang masih mengepul, berharap apa yang ia pandang saat itu bisa mengurangi intensitas tatapan yang diberikan Grimmjow. Tapi, nihil. Ichigo masih bisa merasakan kuatnya pandangan Grimmjow, dan ia tidak sanggup menahan lagi getaran yang kemudian menggetarkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"... Kelihatannya kau tidak terluka sama sekali."

Perkataan pemuda bersurai biru itu menarik perhatian Ichigo hingga membuatnya kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Grimmjow. _Kalau ia pikirkan lagi, ia memang tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit yang sempat ia rasakan sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran_. Nafas Ichigo tercekat ketika pemikirannya itu membawanya kembali pada apa yang ia lihat, yang sebelumnya ia anggap mimpi.

Ia ingat mendengar sebuah suara.

Ia ingat melihat tangan bercat kuku hitam dengan kulit seputih porselain yang terjulur padanya.

Dan ia ingat bagaimana rasanya detak jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang iris emas yang dikelilingi oleh _sclera_ hitam, yang jelas-jelas bukan mata manusia.

Mengangkat lengan bajunya, Ichigo memeriksa luka yang seharusnya ada di sana, lalu berlanjut pada bagian perut, dada, bawah leher, kaki, paha... nihil. Tidak ada bekas luka yang seharusnya ada. Yang seharusnya saat ini sudah mulai berwarna keunguan.

_Tidak mungkin..._

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pikirannya yang hendak menyatakan kalau apa yang ia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan kenyataan. Hal yang benar-benar ada dan terjadi.

_Tidak mungkin._

_Pokoknya itu hanya mimpi belaka._

_Sebab tidak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki sayap, apalagi sayap kelelawar._

_Ini bukan dunia _Angels and Demons_ di mana manusia-manusia bersayap merupakan hal yang lumrah_.

_Otaknya pasti sedang mempermainkan dirinya saat ini_.

Menghelakan nafas panjang, sekali lagi Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang ia lihat itu hanya mimpi, hanya halusinasi. Mungkin memang ada orang yang menolongnya saat itu, dan pikirannya yang sudah setengah sadar, sudah dengan seenaknya menambahkan berbagai bumbu agar penyelamatan itu nampak lebih dramatis lagi.

_Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan mengenai lukanya yang menghilang?_

Kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau semenjak tadi Grimmjow terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan penuh kalkulasi. Seolah pemuda bersurai biru itu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menerkam. Ia menggerakkan kedua iris birunya, menangkap Starrk yang ternyata sudah kembali bangun dan juga menatap Ichigo dengan berbagai perhitungan tersirat di kedua mata keabuannya. Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan, dan Starrk mengangguk ke arahnya, yang ia balas dengan mengembalikan pandangan kepada Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Makanlah makananmu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." sahut Grimmjow yang membuat Ichigo terhenyak kaget.

"I, Iya."

XOXOXO

_Susah payah ia membuka kedua matanya, saking nyamannya ranjang yang kini ia tiduri. Lembaran bed cover di bawahnya begitu lembut dan tebal, cukup untuk membuatnya tidak membeku walau pun tidak menggunakan selimut di tengah hujan salju yang sedang turun. Mengerang pelan ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, merasakan dahinya berkerut ketika tidak ada suara perkakas yang biasanya selalu terdengar dari berbagai sudut rumah sederhananya itu._

_Menggeliat sejenak, ia kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar melalui pintu yang sebelumnya sengaja tidak ia tutup. "Lily?" panggilnya pelan. Tidak adanya sahutan walau pun hanya suara derikan atau gerungan, membuat dahinya kembali berkerut. Perasaannya mulai was-was ketika tidak sekali pun bisa ia tangkap hawa kehadiran penghuni lainnya._

_Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan beralih ke ruang keluarga ketika tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana._

_"Lily?" Ia kembali mencoba memanggil, tapi masih juga belum ada balasan. "Lilynette?"_

_Kepanikan mulai menghantui, membuatnya mulai berlari mengitari setiap sudut rumah. Beberapa hari lalu terjadi penyerangan di desanya ini. Walau pun para penyerang sudah terusir berkat kerjasama keamanan desa dan beberapa warga lainnya, tetap tidak akan dipungkiri jika para penyerang itu kemungkinan kembali datang menyerang. Dan yang terburuk, menyerang rumahnya ketika ia sedang tidur dan melukai keluarganya satu-satunya._

_Tapi, kalau memang ada penyerangan, ia ragu kalau dirinya yang biasanya memang selalu susah dibangunkan akan tidak terbangun begitu saja. Karena instingnya untuk pertarungan masih berada dalam konteks yang runcing dan sensitif._

_Ia masih bisa mengantisipasi serangan mendadak walau pun tengah tertidur._

_"LILYNETTE!"_

_"ARRGH! BERISIK!"_

_Tidak sempat ia menghindar ketika sebuah buku tebal terlempar ke arahnya dan dengan telak mengenai hidungnya, membuatnya meringis dan sedikit air mata menetes di tepian matanya._

_"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM? ! Aku hari ini 'kan tidak mengganggu tidurmu, jadi biarkan aku tidur siang juga!" Kepala dengan surai hijau lemon yang muncul dari balik bongkahan selimut di atas sofa, dan wajah penuh urat kekesalan yang bertonjolan yang ditujukan ke arahnya, membuatnya menghela nafas lega walau hidungnya kini mengeluarkan darah karena benturan keras barusan. "Sekarang diam! Aku benar-benar capek setelah menemani Nel bermain tahu!" Gadis bersurai hijau lemon itu kembali bersungut-sungut sambil masuk lagi ke dalam selimut dan menunjukkan punggung ke arahnya._

_Mengambil buku tebal yang barusan dilemparkan ke arahnya yang kini tergeletak di lantai, ia kemudian meletakkannya di atas bupet di sebelahnya. Saat itulah ia mendengar bisikan dari Lilynette yang ia yakini membuatnya tersenyum bodoh._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san."_

**XxxxxxxX**

Suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring pagi itu kembali membangunkan Ichigo. Mengerang kesal ia menyampingkan posisinya dan menekan tombol alarmnya hingga mati. Surai oranye pendek yang terlihat lebih berantakan daripada biasanya muncul dari balik selimut, sementara kedua iris coklat yang masih menunjukkan rasa kantuk mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia impikan, Ichigo hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi dalam kebingungan. Ia tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang baru saja muncul dalam mimpinya, ia pun tidak mengenal wilayah di mana mimpinya itu terjadi, tapi kelihatannya dirinya di dalam mimpi itu mengenal dengan baik seluk-beluk rumah yang ada.

Baru kali ini dirinya memimpikan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan bisa terus ia ingat rupanya ketika ia sudah bangun. Padahal biasanya, setiap kali ia memimpikan seseorang yang terasa asing, maka ia akan melupakan bentuk wajahnya ketika ia bangun, dan hanya mengingatnya sebagai sesosok figur yang berbayang atau bahkan hitam.

Namun, yang paling penting dari kesemuanya itu adalah bahwa dirinya merasa pernah mendengar nama "Lily" di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan mengenai 'bunga tidur'nya. Sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, ia melucuti baju yang ia kenakan sehingga ketika kakinya menginjak lantai keramik kamar mandi, ia sudah siap langsung masuk ke dalam _shower stall_.

Sementara tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis dalam membersihkan diri, benaknya kembali mengingat malam ketika Grimmjow mengantarkannya pulang. Saat itu, pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya diam saja selama dalam perjalanan dan baru membuka suara ketika bertemu dengan Isshin yang menunggu kedatangan anak satu-satunya di depan rumah—yang seperti biasanya langsung menerjang Ichigo walau pun baru ujung rambutnya saja yang terlihat di ujung jalan. Saat itu Ichigo yakin ekspresi Grimmjow sempat berubah karena kaget, hanya beberapa detik, tapi ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Itu adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat ekspresi sang pemuda yang begitu lepas dan tidak ditutup-tutupi. Sempat ia dibuat sanggup untuk tidak mempedulikan Ayahnya yang menyusutkan ingus ke lengan bajunya sambil merengek mengatakan kalau Ayahnya itu sangat khawatir karena ia tumben-tumbenan belum pulang juga walau pun matahari sudah terbenam.

Ichigo juga ingat, kalau setelah Grimmjow mengatakan alasan mengapa ia tidak cepat pulang—tentu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya, atau Isshin akan langsung memesan _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya 24/7 dan ia tidak mau itu. Ayahnya itu sering kali memang terlalu overprotektif karena ia merupakan anak satu-satunya—Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tertidur karena ia kembali merasakan lelah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti bajunya, sehingga ia tertidur masih dengan seragam melekat di badannya.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di tengkuk menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Sontak ia langsung berbalik dan mengerutkan dahi ketika menyaksikan tidak ada siapa pun di belakangnya. Mengangkat bahu, ia melanjutkan mandinya dan mematikan keran setelah dirasa cukup. Menutup acara mandinya dengan menyikat gigi, Ichigo langsung berganti pakaian dengan seragamnya yang lain (seragam yang ia kenakan sebelumnya, ia taruh di tumpukan cucian lainnya untuk di_laundry_ nanti). Buru-buru ia menuruni tangga rumahnya ketika menyadari waktunya semakin sedikit, atau ia akan terlambat, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi ketika melihat memo yang ditempelkan di pintu dapur.

Tulisan cakar ayam yang ada di kertas memo tersebut langsung menunjukkan padanya bahwa Ayahnya lah yang menulisnya.

.

_Good morning, My beautiful son~_

_Ketika kau bangun, kau pasti bingung kenapa Ayah tidak memberikan sneak attack padamu seperti biasanya. Tentu hal itu karena Ayah tidak ada di rumah ketika kau bangun. Ayah mendapat telepon pagi-pagi sekali dari rumah sakit, katanya keadaan darurat dan kehadiran Ayah dibutuhkan di sana. Jadi, pagi ini makanlah sendiri. Jangan sampai kau tidak makan hanya karena Ayah tidak menemanimu ya! Sarapannya sudah Ayah siapkan di atas meja. Kalau terlalu dingin, kau bisa menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan microwave, My Beautiful Son~!_

_Kecupan hangat pagi hari dari: Ayahmu yang paling mencintaimu~ 3_

_p.s: Kalau ternyata nanti Ayah diharuskan bermalam di rumah sakit lagi, Ayah akan menghubungi Mariko-san untuk menemanimu._

.

Tidak bisa menahan erangan sebal ketika membaca pesan terakhir dari sang Ayah, Ichigo meremas-remas kertas memo tersebut sebelum kemudian membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah di dapur sambil bersungut-sungut. Dirinya ini sudah SMA, tapi masih saja Isshin menganggapnya sebagai anak-anak yang membutuhkan kehadiran pengasuh ketika orang tua tidak ada di rumah.

Memikirkan kehadiran wanita tua yang selalu dipanggil menemaninya setiap kali Isshin tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dalam waktu lebih dari sehari, Ichigo langsung merasa nafsu makannya menghilang. Karena itu, ia memasukkan sarapannya ke dalam kulkas dan langsung keluar rumah untuk kemudian menuju ke sekolah.

Selama di jalan, ia terus memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa menghindar dari urusan 'pengasuh' ketika Ayahnya itu memang tidak bisa pulang. Akhirnya ide di kepalanya _stuck_ di bagian ia bermalam di rumah Renji. Setidaknya si rambut merah yang berisik itu jauh lebih baik daripada mendengarkan dongeng masa lalu yang sering diutarakan oleh pengasuhnya yang sudah mulai pikun.

Berbelok di salah satu tikungan jalan, Ichigo kembali dibuat mengerang ketika melihat seorang pria yang memakai haori hijau dan topi putih bergaris hijau berdiri di salah satu halaman rumah yang ada di depannya tengah asik mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya ke wajah. Padahal cuaca pagi itu sedang dingin. Menggerutu di dalam hati sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, Ichigo berharap pria itu terlalu asik bermain dengan kipasnya untuk menyadari kalau dirinya lewat di depannya.

Tapi, sayangnya yang namanya nasib tidak pernah sebaik itu.

"Ohayou, Ichigo-san~!"

Walau sebenarnya ingin langsung lari saja, tapi harga dirinya sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya lari dan malah sebaliknya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap ke arah Urahara Kisuke yang saat ini tengah menyembunyikan cengirannya di balik kipasnya saat melihat _death glare_ yang dilayangkan oleh Ichigo kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Urahara?"

"Oh. Aku hanya menyapamu saja kok, Ichigo-san."

Dari balik pernyataan Urahara itu, Ichigo seolah bisa mendengar seringaian yang terukir. Karena itu, ia menggeram pelan dan semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kalau memang tidak ada yang kau inginkan dariku, kau biasanya hanya akan melambai dan menggodaku saja. Bukan dengan mengucapkan 'ohayou', 'konnichiwa', atau bahkan 'kobanwa'." Kalau belum terlalu mengenal sang pria _'hat and clogs'_ di hadapannya ini, memang akan menganggap bahwa sapaan barusan hanyalah sapaan biasa. Tapi, bagi Ichigo yang sudah mengenal sang pria semenjak kanak-kanak (karena Urahara merupakan sahabat baik dari Isshin), mudah baginya untuk menebak kapan pria itu memang hanya menyapanya saja, atau kapan pria itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Dan saat ini ia anggap kemungkinan yang kedualah yang dimaksudkan oleh sang pria.

"_My... My..._ Intuisimu semakin bagus saja, Ichigo-san." Terdengar tawa kecil dari balik kipas yang menutupi mulut Urahara. Pria itu kemudian melangkah mendekat kepada Ichigo dalam langkah yang nampak mencurigakan bagi sang remaja, sehingga Ichigo mengambil langkah mundur, "Aku memanggilmu hanya karena ingin mengendusmu saja kok."

Urat kekesalan yang muncul di kening Ichigo menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat kesal karena sang pria lagi-lagi menghentikannya untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal. _Seriously_, mengendus? Sebelumnya Urahara bahkan bilang ingin mengambil _sample_ air maninya untuk urusan percobaan yang tengah dilakukannya. Tentu saja, Ichigo menolak saat itu. Dan sekarang juga ia sudah bisa dipastikan menolak.

Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan jika ia sampai menyanggupi permintaan itu.

Pengalaman ketika kecil di mana punggungnya ditempeli kertas bertuliskan 'cium aku' yang membuat banyak orang mendadak menciumnya di hari itu, membuat Ichigo semakin berhati-hati dan menjaga jarak aman dengan Urahara. Sekarang ini ia sudah besar, bukan anak kecil yang bisa diiming-imingi robot-robotan untuk bisa disentuh.

Menarik topi yang selalu dikenakan oleh Urahara hingga menutupi wajah yang bersangkutan, Ichigo kali ini benar-benar mengambil langkah seribu menjauh tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Yang paling menyebalkan, Ichigo tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak berhenti jika Urahara memanggil namanya. Ia selalu merasa kalau suatu waktu bisa saja pria itu benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya. Makanya, ia selalu mendengarkan dahulu apa yang pria itu inginkan, baru kemudian memutuskan akan kabur atau tidak.

_Merepotkan_.

"Mbfh!" Keseimbangan Ichigo sempat goyah saat secara tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu di hadapannya, hingga ia terpaksa mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi korban tabraknya, "Go-Gomenna..." Suaranya perlahan-lahan terasa menghilang ketika kedua iris coklatnya beradu dengan iris keabuan milik Starrk yang menatap dengan keterkejutan ke arahnya. Kelihatannya pemuda bersurai coklat sebahu itu cukup kaget merasakan punggungnya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

Tapi, bukan ekspresi Starrk saat itu yang membuat Ichigo terperangah dan mengambil langkah mundur dengan kedua bola mata yang membelalak.

Ia melihatnya lagi.

Walau samar, Ichigo bisa melihat bentuk sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggung Starrk. Serupa dengan sayap yang ia lihat menempel pada sesosok entitas berdominan putih yang ia lihat sesaat sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran kemarin ini.

"Kurosaki? Kau baik-baik saja?" Starrk menyuarakan keheranannya saat melihat pemuda bersurai oranye yang menabraknya itu hanya terdiam dan malah terkaget-kaget menatapnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengguncang pundak sang pemuda, tanpa menyadari kalau sentuhannya itu telah membuat tubuh Ichigo serasa terkena kejutan listrik dan pandangannya mendadak gelap.

Tidak ada yang bisa Ichigo lihat atau rasakan.

Tapi ia mendengar suara.

Suara yang sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan sengit.

_**"Sudah kubilang hentikan! Kau sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih!"**_

_**"URUSAI! Pokoknya dia akan membayar apa yang sudah dia lakukan! Jangan pikir kalau aku akan selamanya diam saja!"**_

_**"Hentikan! Kalau sampai dia melihatmu yang sekarang, dia tidak akan pikir panjang untuk menghabisimu juga! Kondisi kita sekarang ini masih tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa membalaskan dendam kita padanya!"**_

_**"LALU KAU BERHARAP AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA SETELAH DIA MEMBUNUH RAN? !"**_

_**"DIA JUGA SUDAH MEMBUNUH ADIKKU!"**_

_**"...!"**_

_**"... Kalau kau memang ingin melenyapkannya, kau harus bisa berpikir. Kalau kita gegabah dan mati, siapa yang akan membalaskan dendam mereka berdua?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"... Brengsek...!"**_

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menghentakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil nafas seperti orang yang sudah lama tidak menghirup oksigen ketika pandangannya kembali fokus, dan ia mulai bisa melihat sekitarnya kembali. Kepalanya yang berdenging keras memaksanya untuk tersungkur ke arah tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh, secara refleks kedua tangan Ichigo menggenggam lengan Starrk yang terulur, siap untuk menangkap tubuhnya.

Ichigo yang merasa nafasnya begitu berat, hanya bisa menggenggam lengan Starrk dengan sangat erat, membiarkan peluh menetes dari keningnya. Nafasnya begitu memburu seolah dirinya baru saja lari cepat dari rumahnya menuju sekolah tanpa berhenti sekali pun.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Yang bisa ia dengarkan hanyalah suara-suara beberapa orang yang bergema di dalam benaknya, menimbulkan gaung yang membuatnya merasakan migrain yang tidak tertahankan.

Apakah hanya halusinasi belaka?

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
